Le Kâma Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi : livre sur Rouxattitude ! Bon, pas d'affolement, ce n'est pas si torride que cela, c'est juste de l'humour et de la romance !


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR, le Kâma-Sûtra est aux adeptes du collé-serré, mais l'histoire est de moi !

* * *

Titre : Le Kâma-Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes

Pairing : Ron / Hermione (pff, comme s'il pouvait en être autrement)

Rating : M (comme _Mais non, ce n'est pas que du sexe_ !)

Nombre de mots : 2504

_« La position de la Courtisane est une position confortable, peu fatigante pour les deux partenaires, qui permet une excellente pénétration du partenaire et une belle amplitude de mouvement du bassin tout en favorisant les baisers et les caresses… »_

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Herm' ?

D'un claquement sec, Hermione referma son livre sous le regard interrogatif d'Harry. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur incendia ses joues et elle se hâta de remettre le livre tout au fond de l'étagère.

- Non, non, rien sur les… euh, horcruxes…

Sa voix était très aiguë et ses gestes trop fébriles pour qu'Harry se laisse abuser. Son amie lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de très grave et l'éclat fiévreux qu'il lisait dans ses grands yeux sombres remplis de culpabilité attisa l'inquiétude qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trouvé un indice dans ce bouquin qui…

- NON !

Elle avait presque crié et il sursauta, pris de panique. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa le livre qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler et regarda la couverture. Tout aussi rapidement, Hermione s'était quasiment jetée sur lui, posant ses petites mains sur la reliure pour l'empêcher de lire.

- Non, Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- « Le Kâma-Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes », lut Harry à haute voix.

Durant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, Harry resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la couverture du livre, puis lentement les leva sur le visage mortifié d'Hermione.

_- Le Kâma-Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes _?

Le ton oscillait entre rire et perplexité tant la gêne d'Hermione était saisissante. Elle se tenait comme une enfant prise en faute, les mains derrière le dos, son petit visage d'elfe maculé de poussière à force de traîner dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse du Square Grimmaurd où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés pour commencer leur recherche des horcruxes.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils dévoraient tous les grimoires qu'ils pouvaient trouver, qu'ils exploraient toutes les pistes qui pourraient les amener à lever le voile sur le mystère de ces « morceaux » d'âme que Voldemort avait disséminés dans des objets précieux. Trois semaines sans prendre vraiment le temps de se reposer, évitant de parler de l'avenir qui les effrayait un peu, du présent qui défilait à toute vitesse, du passé qui les rattachait par des liens indéfectibles mais les ramenait toujours à la raison de leur présence ici, au Square Grimmaurd.

Les recherches étaient souvent partagées entre eux et Hermione, en sa qualité de grande connaisseuse des livres et des grimoires obscurs, fut chargée de leur dépouillage. Quand elle dénichait des ouvrages intéressants, elle les appelait en renfort et ils se réunissaient dans le salon, échangeant des informations, comparant des indices potentiels.

Aujourd'hui n'était donc pas différent des autres jours. Pendant qu'Hermione était repartie fureter dans la bibliothèque, Ron avait décidé de préparer des sandwiches en attendant son retour et Harry, lassé d'user ses lunettes dans des bouquins rébarbatifs, avait préféré rejoindre Hermione qui tardait à revenir.

- Maintenant, je comprends mieux ta passion des livres, déclara simplement Harry.

- Non mais vraiment !

- Je suis persuadé que Ron trouvera cette lecture captivante, lui qui a pourtant horreur d'ouvrir un livre, continua Harry très sérieusement.

- Harry ! s'insurgea Hermione en le prenant par les épaules. Si tu lui dis… Oh, si tu lui dis seulement…

Elle s'étranglait sous la rage et dans la crainte qu'il ne mette à exécution ses menaces moqueuses, lui sauta presque dessus pour atteindre le livre qu'il maintenait en l'air, hors de sa portée.

- Harry ! Rends-moi ce satané bouquin ! Harry, ce n'est pas drôle !

C'était à hurler de rire de la voir sautiller alors qu'elle cherchait à escalader sa haute taille.

- Hermione, tu es une petite égoïste de ne pas en faire profiter les copains ! plaisantait Harry goguenard.

- Harry, je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

Badaboum !

Dans sa précipitation à vouloir lui reprendre son dû, Hermione avait renversé Harry en arrière qui s'étala dans un vacarme assourdissant, entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute. Le livre s'échappa de la main d'Harry pour glisser sous la bibliothèque et il ne resta bientôt que deux jeunes sorciers secoués par un fou rire incoercible.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? s'enquit une voix glaciale sur le pas de la porte.

Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête en un même mouvement, rencontrant les yeux bleu indigo de Ron. Quelque chose dans ses prunelles trop lumineuses, dans son ton trop froid les arrêta dans leur hilarité. Hermione prit brusquement conscience de leur position plus que compromettante. Harry était allongé sur le tapis et elle était quasiment couchée sur lui, les joues rouges et le regard brillant d'avoir tant ri.

- Euh, non, non, fut la piètre réponse d'Harry.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, répliqua Ron sans ciller.

Et la porte se referma sur lui avant même qu'ils n'aient pu le retenir. Hermione se releva lentement, imitée par un Harry maintenant plus que confus.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais.

- Entre vous deux, je veux dire, vous avez un peu parlé ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec lassitude tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux plus indisciplinés que jamais.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps, Harry… C'est si difficile avec Ron de savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il veut…

- Hermione, c'est toi qu'il veut ! Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Mais il a tellement peur de te déplaire, de te décevoir aussi, de ne pas être le héros que tu attends…

- Le héros ? s'écria Hermione étonnée. Je ne veux pas d'un héros !

Gentiment, Harry replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui es sortie avec un champion bulgare dont toutes les filles étaient folles puis avec un type qui postule pour paraître dans le Guinness Book…

- Très drôle, Harry…

- Ron a l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais assez bien, assez auréolé de gloire ou de célébrité pour toi. Parce qu'il pense que tu mérites le meilleur, tout simplement…

- Je ne désire que lui, moi, murmura misérablement Hermione.

- Alors dis-le lui, n'attends pas.

Harry hésita quelques secondes puis détournant son regard, ajouta doucement.

- Le temps passe si vite, Hermione. Ne vis pas avec des regrets…

- Tu as raison, Harry. Merci…

Elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis s'enfuit en courant, à la recherche de l'impossible Ronald Billius Weasley.

Elle finit par le trouver enfermé dans la salle de bains et se décida à taper sur la porte timidement.

- Ron ?

Appuyé contre le lavabo, bras croisés sur le torse, il ne répondait pas. Non, il ne lui offrirait pas ce luxe de lui montrer combien leur trahison le rendait malheureux. Combien son cerveau bouillonnait de colère, de jalousie et de chagrin de savoir qu'il ne gagnerait jamais son amour. Qu'il l'aimait tellement que son cœur ne supporterait jamais de les voir se tenir par la main, s'embrasser peut-être, et pourtant, il le devait, par amitié, parce qu'il avait promis à Harry de le soutenir, de l'accompagner jusque dans les ténèbres s'il le fallait…

- Ron ? Ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle tambourinait maintenant franchement sur la porte, bien déterminée à se faire entendre de cette tête de mule.

- Ron, ne fais pas l'enfant et ouvre-moi cette porte avant que je…

_- Ne fais pas quoi_ ?

Il était furieux. Non, fou de rage. Non, pire, il allait exploser. Sans se laisser impressionner, Hermione entra dans la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru comprendre tout à l'heure entre Harry et moi, mais…

- Parce qu'un doute planait sur ce que vous faisiez, _Harry et toi _? Voyons Hermione, vous batifoliez gaiement sur le tapis de la bibliothèque et je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas craint d'affoler tes précieux livres en te livrant à des vigoureux ébats sous leurs chastes reliures…

Chastes, chastes, pensait Hermione en rougissant au souvenir des photographies magiques qu'elle avait entraperçues dans le fameux « Le Kâma-Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes », il serait surpris de savoir que sa petite bousculade avec Harry n'était rien en comparaison des prouesses libertines racontées et imagées sans pudeur ni retenue. Aux côtés de leurs savantes positions, ses chamailleries avec Harry passaient pour une franche rigolade entre bonnes sœurs…

- Ah, tu vois ! exulta Ron de plus en plus indigné. Tu ne démens pas ! Allez, ouste, retourne avec… avec lui ! Et puis miss-je-me-réfugie-dans-une-bibliothèque-pour-étudier-ne-me-déranger-sous-aucun-prétexte, tu cachais bien ton petit jeu derrière tes livres, ouais !

- Enfin Ron, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'Harry et moi…

Un sourire amusé passa sur son visage tandis qu'un éclair lumineux irradiait son regard sombre. Jaloux ! Ron était encore et toujours jaloux !

- Mais non, Hermione, je ne pense pas, je constate ! Tu vas me raconter que tu as glissé malencontreusement sur le tapis et miracle, Harry était déjà allongé pour te rattraper ! C'est très naturel de se vautrer par terre, tu sais…

- Ron, je n'ai pas glissé, j'essayai juste de reprendre un livre qui m'appartient…

Ron haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Et vous vous êtes retrouvés sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre ?

- On a un peu chahuté…

- Pour un livre ?

- Pour un livre, oui.

Ron ne cessait de fixer une Hermione de plus en plus embarrassée et se disait que franchement, il n'était sans doute pas le plus intellectuel des deux mais encore moins le plus stupide.

- Tu me prends pour un crétin intersidéral, Hermione ?

- Mais non !

- Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais. Je saurai l'encaisser, je ne suis plus un gosse !

- Vraiment ? Regarde comment tu réagis en me voyant dans les bras d'Harry ! N'importe qui aurait parfaitement compris que nous venions de tomber ! Pff, et toi tu imagines le pire !

- Parce que le pire serait de… de faire des trucs avec Harry ? Il sera ravi de l'apprendre !

- Oh non, ne lui dis rien, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Ah, tu vois ! Et tu oses affirmer qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !

Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à s'expliquer sereinement, ni à lui faire accepter la vérité. C'était déconcertant et épuisant ! Et il fallait vite qu'elle retourne dans ses précieux livres pour dénicher d'autres mots encore plus adaptés à la situation !

- Ron, cette conversation est franchement stupide. Si nous reprenions depuis…

- Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis stupide ? Je te surprends dans les bras d'Harry et c'est moi qui imagine des choses ?

Exaspérant ! Voilà le terme qui convenait parfaitement, elle avait trouvé sans l'aide d'un livre.

- Mais enfin, Ron, pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère si tu en déduis que je sors avec Harry ? Pourquoi boudes-tu comme un enfant ?

Brusquement, Ron la souleva par la taille et l'installa sur le lavabo, prenant son visage entre ses mains en coupe.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant !

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il s'emparait de ses lèvres avec une passion exacerbée par la crainte de perdre définitivement son amitié. Elle resta pétrifiée par l'audace de son geste, tout en se disant dans un éclair fulgurant, _merveilleux_ _est finalement le mot qui convient _!

Ron aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser une éternité mais il savait qu'il devait maintenant affronter son regard, son indignation sans doute, sa colère certainement… Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle comme à regret, puis déposa un dernier baiser sur son nez.

- Hermione, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu me rends fou ! Depuis toujours ! J'essaie de m'améliorer, de devenir quelqu'un, pour toi, pour te plaire mais quand je pense que je vais réussir, je te trouve dans _ses _bras !

- Ron, balbutia Hermione éperdue, je ne sors pas avec Harry ! Nous sommes vraiment tombés l'un sur l'autre en se disputant ! Je te le jure…

Elle s'accrochait maintenant à lui, ses bras noués autour de son cou tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille, oscillant entre bonheur et incrédulité.

- Ron, j'attendais ce baiser depuis si longtemps… Je t'attendais _toi_ !

- Hermione, je…

- Chut, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, sinon tu vas encore dire des bêtises…

Et ce disant, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant ses lèvres comme pour le punir d'avoir douté d'elle, des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre et il s'abandonna à sa douceur. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous la chemise du jeune homme, effleurant sa peau jusqu'à lui procurer des soupirs de plaisir.

Son corps qui répondait à ses caresses, son souffle qui s'accélérait, ses mains qui se crispaient sur son pull, toutes ces émotions qu'elle déclenchait la grisaient tellement qu'elle se sentait ivre. Ivre de bonheur. Ivre de plaisir. Ivre d'être jeune, encore vivante et aimée.

De son côté, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, heureux au-delà de tous les mots. Un sourire de carnassier sur les lèvres, il s'attaqua à son cou, descendant dangereusement à la rencontre de sa peau satinée, vers le creux délicieux irrésistible de son épaule, s'enhardissant plus bas, vers des courbes tentatrices, promesses de plaisir infini. Hermione retint sa respiration et se mit à frissonner. De peur ? D'excitation ? Elle ne savait plus. Brusquement, Ron suspendit son geste, puis contre toute attente se contenta de poser sa joue contre sa poitrine. Hermione savait qu'il devait percevoir les battements de son propre cœur s'affolant, s'emballant sous le désir et la passion.

Elle ferma les paupières, ses doigts se perdant dans ses mèches flamboyantes. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Ron se redressa comme à regret puis reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras, couchant son visage contre son épaule en un geste câlin. A son tour, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, dont le rythme plus lent n'en était pas moins saccadé par l'émotion.

- Alors, Ronnie, toujours persuadé que je sors avec Harry ?

- Par Merlin, Hermione, quel est ce livre qui a pu vous pousser à vous chamailler ainsi ?

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment et pour clore définitivement la conversation, prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres tout en murmurant.

- Tu poses trop de questions, Ron…

- Je te le laisserai sur ta table de chevet, Ron ! cria Harry à travers la porte. Tu ne regarderas plus un livre de la même manière après celui-là !

- HARRY !


End file.
